


Sweet Dreams

by LadyQuinn



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, No Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuinn/pseuds/LadyQuinn
Summary: After a stressful and busy day, the Inquisitor just needs some release.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~Oh heeeey first fic!  
> ~I haven't written fan fiction since I was in middle school [like 10 years ago almost], and it was about as bad as you can imagine, times a thousand. So apologies if the sexy stuff is just shit writing.  
> ~That being said if you wanna give me some criticisms to help me be better that'd be great.  
> ~My inquisitor is a human rogue named Andrik, and I know using her name can take some people out of it a bit [I know it annoys me]... I tried to use her name as little as possible but if it bugs you just try to ignore it.  
> ~For Smut it has a lot of build up, mostly because I'm terrified of writing smut because I get flustered and embarrassed so its a bit drawn out.  
> ~None of this is canon in my own play through story line, that story's a lot more depressing.

The moment she made it to her room, Andrik tore off her pants and threw herself onto her bed. Pillows and blankets bounced up and enveloped her, and she took what felt like the first breath she was allowed all day. She and her party made it back to Skyhold from a mission in the Emerald Graves at mid-day, and she had foolishly thought that perhaps she would have some time to relax. Iron Bull had spent the trip back trying to explain a drinking game that he'd invented and challenged her to, while Dorian insisted that they hadn't had tea in an age. Solas kept quite as always, but the other two delighted her with offers of much needed fun. But almost the very second the gates to Skyhold opened she was bombarded. Cullen came with his various reports, along with his solders and scouts lined up behind him like ducklings. He mentioned repair progress and scout reports, as well as peppering in comments about a request from a noble and how Josephine was completely unreasonable about this and that. He ended his rambling with a curt request to assemble the war room as soon as possible. Before she made it to the doors Josephine approached her, listing this and that, naming visiting nobles and stating Cullens apparent irritability as matter of fact. She mentioned the growing list of prisoners needing to be judged before bowing out. After an hour long war counsel, most of which was listening to Cullen's arguments and Josephine reasoning, and another hour of judgment, and then several hours more talking with what companions and allies she could and promising to help their individual concerns, she could only be thankful that she finally made it to her bed, and hadn't collapsed on the stairs.

Her breaths came out ragged, like she was still compressed by bounds of people all needing her help, all wanting HER help as no one else would do. She unbuttoned her tunic and splayed it open, too tired to take it off and add it to her pants on the floor. With her breasts and bare thighs exposed she felt a harsh chill run over her. She glanced up and saw the doors to her balcony left open, the frigid air pouring in. Her head rolled back, far too tired to care; there was no force in this world that could make her get up to close those doors. But the air crept over her, giving her goosebumps and a tingling feeling when it touched between her thighs. Her nipples hardened against the chill, and her breathing became ragged again, arousal beginning to build at her core. Her hand crawled across her chest, her fingers pinching her nipples teasingly. She shut her eyes and with barely any thought Solas entered her mind. She didn't think of anything explicit, she never did at first. Just the sight of him made her heart beat a little faster. His sleek Elven stance, lean and tall and strong. Like he was carved from living stone, in his personality and his physique. His voice, soft and firm. The way the camp fire made his eyes glow with a dark heat as he watched her. She wanted to imagine that he liked what he saw, that maybe she gave him the same sleepless nights that he gave her. When they talked about the fade and spirits his stoic face crumbled away, revealing smiles and humor and passion. She wanted to believe his smile was for her, that he enjoyed her company and conversation, as much as he enjoyed the topics of them. Whenever she fell in battle the hoarseness of his voice as he called out trilled her, even if she was practically dying in the moment. It was always 'Herald' and then 'Inquisitor' but there was a passion in that call. She had spent nights wondering on it, if maybe it meant he felt something more then the friendship they had. But outside of any private moment, his stoic, almost abrasive attitude towards her answered those thoughts.

She sighed, her hand left her breast and rested on her stomach. She had to stop encouraging these thoughts. She already had far too powerful feelings for the Elf. These fantasies and dreams relieved her frustrations and desires for a night, but the next day they'd only grow stronger. And while her imagination was vivid and satisfying most of the time, it only made her want the real thing more. It was distracting. And if it kept up she'd have to stop taking him on missions. It was already nearly impossible to control her breath when they worked together in the library, and in battle he was all she could watch, enjoying his ferocity, his anger. He fought with a fierceness that excited her. She wondered what it would be like to have that anger turned on her. She bit her lip and imagined him stalking into her tent in the dead of night. His eyes heavy and dark, drinking in her features. His desire matching hers, he'd pin her arms above her head and torture her with deep, hungry kisses. His hands running over her breasts, down her sides. Gripping her thighs and pressing himself between her legs. Her own hand began to travel down her body, finding her small clothes warm and wet. She let out a breath as she rubbed herself through the fabric, pretending that it was Solas' hand instead. He'd tease her through her smalls, taking pleasure in her whimpers and moans. Then he'd rip them off, exposing her completely to him. She slid her fingers under her smalls and imagined Solas' fingers slipping inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit as he fucked her. She imagined his face buried in her neck, moaning her name in a breathy voice, kissing and biting until she cried out. She focused on his voice, imagining him saying all sorts of perverted things. Whispering in her ear how obvious it was that she wanted him to fuck her. A shudder waved through her at the thought of it. Her right hand rubbed and fingered in practiced strokes while her left hand returned to her breast, pulling and pinching harder. Her hips buckled and thrust forward, trying to press harder against her imaginary lover.

Her breath came in gasps now, her eyes squeezed shut as her Solas lead a trail of kisses down her chest, down her stomach, and finally finding her clit, circling it with a skillful tongue. Her back arched, imagining Solas thrusting his fingers inside her, his tongue torturing her. He'd watch her from between her thighs, he'd relish watching her squirm and writhe at his touch. She bit her lip, trying to control her moans but she was fighting a loosing battle. She was close, so close. In her mind she saw Solas smile wickedly, lightening his touch to keep her on the edge. Even in a fantasy she controlled she liked to think he'd make her beg for him.

“Please” she moaned, her head rolling back as her touch brought her closer to cumming. In her head she imagined she could hear him, his soft voice unimpressed, telling her to beg harder.

“Please-” she turned her head and moaned into a pillow, “-Solas, please fuck me.”

In her mind Solas didn't need to take off his trousers, they were simply gone and there he was between her legs, his cock hard and throbbing. He inched forward, coating the tip with her wetness. It was agony. Her hips thrust forward, her body begging for him. He smiled, and told her to beg again.

“Fuck me Solas,” she whispered through her heavy breaths. “Oh-… Oh-...please- fuck me.”

He was inside her in a heart beat, pushing deep with hard and measured thrusts. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her into each thrust, giving a deep throaty grunt. Her fingers didn't do her imagination justice, but still she felt her orgasm rushing towards her. She imagined those dark and hungry eyes watching her cum and she cried out, trying to muffle herself with the pillow. She arched up off the bed and tried to keep her shaking hand on her wet cunt, trying desperately to prolong this ecstasy. Solas' cock filled her, his aggressive thrusts slowing with the end of her orgasm. As the pleasure faded it was quickly replaced with a feeling of bliss. Andrik brought her hand to her lips and sucked the slick fingers, the last of her moaning dying out. Her other hand ran along her body, feeling her smooth sensitive skin. A few more breathless moments passed before she opened her eyes, squinting at the candle light that filled her room. Her mouth felt dry and her limbs felt like jelly. She struggled to take off her tunic and tossed it on the ground. She should probably cover herself, if only with a sheet in case anyone decided to stop by. But her head was in a daze, and soon her eyes closed and she slipped into a deep and relaxed sleep.

 

~

 

The moment they returned to Skyhold Solas had paced through the library, finding the texts he needed to help identify an artifact they had brought back with them. He spent the better part of the afternoon, sure that he'd seen a sketch of the item before. When the night came so did his answers. Eager to discuss his findings with the Inquisitor, he debated if he would impose himself on her. She had just retired to her chambers barely a half an hour ago, so he doubted that she would already be asleep. With the tome tucked under his arm he walked briskly towards her chambers. She needed her rest, but he would be brief.

As he made his way up, he thought to be quite. If the inquisitor was asleep it would be rather rude to wake her with heavy footfalls. But he heard a faint noise, she must be awake. Half way up the stairs he heard a gasp. Curious. He continued up, and this time he heard a moan. _Perhaps she has company_ he thought, yet still he continued up. Once he reached the top of the stone stairs it took a great deal of thought to not drop his book in shock. He was hard almost the second he laid eyes on her. Her pale, perfect body laid out on the bed, her tunic open and hiding nothing from his gaze. Her fingers busy between her thighs as she writhed and moaned. It was a sight he had always imagined, but he never thought he'd be so fortunate to actually see her like this. He felt himself salivate at the sight of her.

He swallowed hard, his eyes studying everything he saw, commenting it to memory. In the back of his mind there was an odd comfort in seeing undoubtedly the most powerful woman in the world in such a vulnerable state. For a moment he looked away. He shouldn't be watching her like this. It was her own private moment, it was disrespectful of him. Plus, if she were to suddenly noticed him he'd have little excuse for his actions. He stole a final glance, licking his lips before turning to leave. He felt he needed to get to his own chambers now anyway.

“Please.”

Solas stopped, frozen mid step. Her voice was low, whispery, like she was talking to her self. Still he felt as if he'd been caught. He turned back to see if she was addressing him. Her eyes were closed tight, too involved in her own fantasy to notice anything. He let out the breath he was holding. He had to leave _now_.

“Please,” she whispered again. For a moment Solas froze again, but he recovered quicker this time and continued to tip toe away.

“-Solas, please fuck me.”

Solas choked on his breath. _My name, was that my name she said?_ He thought she had to know he was here. But that request.. He struggled to look back, fearing her judging gaze, and yet still her eyes where closed, her hands exploring her body, her hips thrusting forward against her fingers. _Could it... am I who shes thinking about?_ The thought made his skin tingle, his hardness pressing tightly against his pants. He watched her continue, and tried to imagine what she was imagining. For a brief moment he closed his eyes, and thought of his own fantasy. Whenever she visited the rotunda, she'd lean against the wall, taking care not to touch wet paint. He'd always imagined how easy it would be to pin her against that wall, to left her up and wrap her legs around him. He thought of that now, imagining himself walking into the room and scooping her up in one swift motion. She wouldn't have enough time to process, he'd have her against the wall, silencing her surprise with a hungry kiss. She was already naked, he could slip himself out of his own trousers easily enough. Then he'd be inside her, slowly at first. He'd savor her, every inch, every moment. Even in his own fantasies he would only have her once. She was the Inquisitor, he was an apostate, an Elf. Not even in dreams did he have any illusions that she would want him for more then one night, nor would it look good for her to be with him at all. But now, hearing this...

“Fuck me Solas,” He felt his gut twist. “Oh-… Oh-...please- fuck me.”

The passion in her voice, filled with lust and desire. He felt himself smirk, his tongue darting out against his lips. She sounded so completely desperate for him, and he felt his desire overwhelm him. He had been gripping the railings, white knuckled with a force that threatened to crumble the stone. His breath would have been loud enough for her to hear if she wasn't crying out in ecstasy. He wanted to march into the room and take her now. But her cries where already slowing down, and as he watched her breasts rise and fall with deep breaths he knew she had finished herself off. That wouldn't do. She was far too spent to do anything that he had on his mind at the moment. He watched her suck on her fingers as she came down from her orgasm. He turned to leave while she was still distracted, quietly heading down the stairs and closing her door. By the time he reached the rotunda he already had a plan in mind. One he was sure she would enjoy thoroughly. He knew he would. In fact it excited him so much he couldn't think about much else, abandoning his sought after tome on his desk. And from watching how strong she had cum, he would no doubt have the opportunity to put his plan into action very soon.

After all, who was he to deny the Inquisitor what she wanted.

 


End file.
